


The Real World

by poppetawoppet



Series: after the storm [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a ficlet from the perspective from one of the kids in the school</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real World

"My name is Kay and I go to the Simon Cowell School for the Gifted."

Kay was proud of how steady her voice was. She just started at the school, but Mr. Allen and Mr. Lambert always told her to say just that if she ever got lost. She wasn't really lost, because the men had picked her up, but it was still important that she had stayed calm, and had remembered.

"We know where you go, freak," one of the men said. "What's important is how much they're gonna pay to get you back."

The man laughed and shut the door to the room. Kay had briefly considered freezing him, but she wasn't supposed to use her powers outside of the school, plus Celine had hidden in the shadows when the men had come, so Kay figured she was safe. Well, she hoped.

Three years ago there had been that terrible lightning storm in Columbus that had changed her life. Then there had been the soldiers. The men who had locked Kay in the closet had nothing on those soldiers. She shivered. She didn't like remembering that time.

But then Mr. Allen and Mr. Lambert had come, and they had made things better. They would make this better too.  
*  
Kay hated school. Math was probably the worst, but Mrs. Maggie, the first grade teacher was pretty nice, so that balanced it out. Plus she did really cool stuff with the plants all the time. And Miss Hilary was pretty awesome for gym, because they played outdoors, and Miss Hilary totally could talk to the horses. (Kay knew it wasn't quite like that because no one's talents ran exactly how people Outside thought).

But her favorite classes were with Mr. Allen and Mr. Lambert. They had been in charge since before there _was_ a school. Kay remembered when they had arrived, and how Mr. Allen had read her bedtime stories and Mr. Lambert had tucked her in. They taught two classes: music and Other. Everyone knew other was the class where they got to actually use their powers, but Mr. Allen and Mr. Lambert had listed it as other for "safety reasons".

Kay may have only been six years old, but she wasn't stupid. She knew the world was full of people who didn't understand what had happened. She had been in the daycare van with Celine and Lisa and several others… Her parents had been called, but they had thought her dead, and then when they found out about the powers…

Kay didn't like to remember that at all. Here at the school she was just as normal as anyone else. Plus it was really cool when Mr. Allen would talk to them inside their heads, or when Mr. Lambert would control people with his voice.

(One of the older kids had said something bad once about Mr. Allen and Mr. Lambert being in love, but Kay didn't care about that because without them, there wouldn't be a school and Kay would be in a science lab somewhere or worse some sort of human zoo. Ever since she had learned to read she had started reading stuff on the Internet and a lot of it was really scary, so the thought of two boys in love really didn't mean anything to her.)

But mostly in other class they'd get to test their talents, and figure out just what they did. Celine wasn't exactly invisible, and Lisa didn't exactly control machines, but they made do with the definitions they had.

But after Other class, Kay, Lisa, and Celine had decided to walk down to the fence, on a dare of course, and Celine had to bring along her little sister, Kat, who didn't even _remember_ the storm, and then the men had come and that was that.

**Kay?**

Kay blinked. Mr. Allen had talked about this too. She had to think really really hard. She pictured him in her head, concentrating in his crinkly eyes instead of the knot in her back.

**Mr. Allen?**

To her it was as if she was screaming.

**I can barely hear you, but we're coming to get you. Don't do anything.**

Kay grinned and let out a sigh. She wasn't really hurt, except by the way the men had talked to her, and she had read so much worse on the Internet, and the soldiers had been even nastier. So mostly she was just tired and cramped and worried about Lisa and Kat, especially Kat, because all she knew was the school and—

"Hey there Kay."

"Hi Miss Allison! I didn't know you were at the school this week!"

"I just got there yesterday. Lisa and Kat are waiting for you, so why don't we go see them?"

Kay nodded. Miss Allison was Mr. Allen and Mr. Lambert's friend, and she was a rock superstar and everything. Plus she was one of them, so she was helping show the people Outside that the powers weren't necessarily a bad thing.

Kay stopped before Allison pulled her out of the room.

"Kay, Come one."

"But—"

"Kris and Adam are busy right now talking to the men who took you. That's all you need to know. Right now."

Miss Allison winked at her and they left the room.

*

The next week at school Kay told everyone everything, how Mr. Lambert and Mr. Allen had been holding the men against the wall, except Mr. Allen hadn't even been touching them. How they both looked so angry. How badass it was and the school was aflutter with the new stories.

There were a lot of them.

All Kay knew is that in a world full of people who had abandoned her, and treated her wrong, Mr. Allen and Mr. Lambert loved her, and would do anything to protect her.

So if anyone asked, she would say it with pride.

"My name is Kay and I go the Simon Cowell School for the Gifted."

Read the original story [HERE](http://poppetawoppet.livejournal.com/3062.html)


End file.
